


Lucky

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Bronnie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Just a little drabble that's been rolling around in my head and now that this thread has had some activity I thought I'd post it.





	1. Chapter 1

Set in the early early days before they were completely The Killers. 

 

Now that they had a bassist they just needed a drummer, a good one. Dave walks down the hallway hoping Brandon faired better than he did with the drummers they met up with last night. Really he couldn't have done much worse than the guy he talked to. He was mediocre at best, kind of strange and smelled a bit weird. Dave pushes Brandon's door open looking down as he shoves the clothes and shoes, that were preventing the door opening all the way, over while asking  
"Hey Brandon did you have any luck with that drum....mer....." he stops as he looks up to see Brandon laying in bed with said drummer half on top of him lips at his neck and the sheet pushed down in a tangle at their waist. Brandon looks at Dave over Ronnie's shoulder and giggles.  
"You can say I got lucky" he says still giggling and running his fingers through Ronnie's hair. Ronnie turns his head slightly in Dave's direction and says "several times" with a laugh causing Brandon's giggles to intensify and then turn in to a slight moan as Ronnie returns his lips to his neck and moving downward.

"Alright I'm out!" Dave yells throwing his hands in the air and leaving the room. Mumbling to himself as he walks back down the hallway. " forget it I'll just drum myself and play guitar or we could get one if those little wind up monkeys or no drummer at all. Start a new trend"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd continue this

"Shit it's almost one I have to go." Ronnie says swinging over the side of bed grabbing his pants.

"What now?" Brandon whines grabbing at the air trying to pull him back down

"I have work" He tells him leaning over and kissing a mark he left on Brandon's collarbone

"You'll be back later yea?" Brandon asks puling Ronnie back down for a kiss

"Can be, but I really do have to go now." he laughs out against Brandon's lips before standing up in search of the rest of his clothes

Mmm Brandon hums reaching up and grabbing Ronnie's shirt from the headboard first. "So when do you get off?

"Depends on when you start sucking." Ronnie turns around and winks at him. Brandon scoffs and brings his hand to his chest in mock offence. "I'm off at 6 and that's my shirt and I need it."

"You're coming back later call it collateral."

"Well I kind of need all my clothes to leave. I think we have traumatized your roommate enough and I'd really like a chance at this band." Ronnie tells him tugging at the shirt

"You have a hoodie." Brandon tells him smacking his hand away

"Trade?"

"No. This is comfortable and reds not my color pink looks much better on me."

"Fine." he tells Brandon while slipping the hoodie over his head and leaning down and kissing him.

"You should bring Dave alcohol when you come back it will soften him up." Brandon tells him

"Noted." he responds as he walks out the door.

Ronnie runs into Dave coming out of the kitchen as he heads to the front door.

"Oh hey."

"Sorry about earlier man he didn't tell me he had roommate."

"Its fine I'm trying to forget it." Dave laughs "I do still want to see your drumming first hand I've heard good things."

"Yea defiantly we can discuss it later. I'll be back round after work."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea." Ronnie laughs a litte bit looking down

"Well uh yea ok see ya later then."

"Yea later." Ronnie tells him as he leaves.

 

Dave had just sat down when Brandon's comes in the living room still wearing Ronnie's shirt and sinks down on the couch

"So how was he?"

"Hmm?" Brandon gives Dave a strange look.

"Ronnie, was he any good?"

"Umm yea he was great. Fantastic actually."

"So worth keeping around?"

"Yea defiantly. I'd love another go with him he did wonderful things with his mouth, well when he wasnt talking which was most of the time but still."

"Wait his mouth? drum-ming oh oh no ew gross! I ment was he a good drummer! Not was he ew . I do not need to know what you two got up to."

"I was wondering what you were on about." Brandon giggles. "But yea his drumming was even better."


	3. prequel to the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a prequel to this story

Dave double checks his car doors as he starts to walk down the sidewalk. This neighborhood seems a bit sketchy and he didn't want to end up like Brandon with his car stolen. He stops in front of the house marked 319 and thinks a bit sketchy was an understatement. Fucking creepy is more like it. You can't even see the house from the trees covering it. He hopes it would be better once he was inside. That hope is smashed when the guy answers the door. He's at least 10 years older than himself and dressed all in black. Damn Goths. He should have known he couldn't be that lucky. 

 

"So what's the deal?" Brandon asks as Ronnie sits down at his table.  
"What do you mean?" Ronnie responds  
"Well you are already in a band and you guys seem to be doing pretty good."  
"None of them are taking it seriously. Its just a fun time for them and its what I love to do"  
"Well thats we are trying to do and you were pretty amazing." Brandon tells him as the waitress brings their drinks to the table.  
"Did you really order a daiquiri?" Ronnie laughs eyeing Brandon's drink  
"Uh yea they really good, very sweet." Brandon takes a drink smiling at Ronnie behind his glass

 

This is it Dave thinks. Where his life ends. This guy has just been sitting on the couch staring at him for the last 10min.  
"So um are you going to play something or..." Dave trails off gesturing to the drum set  
"Oh yea."  
Ok Dave really wishes he had brought Mark with him. The guys like 9 foot tall that had to be somewhat intimidating didn't it? He is really glad he came here and sent Brandon to meet that other guy at the bar instead. 

"You know that waitress has been flirting with you every time she comes by right? Ronnie asks taking a drink of his beer  
"Yes, but not really my type." Brandon tells him swirling the straw in his drink  
"What? Cute girls that are interested in you?"  
"Uh well girls in general." Brandon responds looking down and picking at the table  
"Oh, hey I get that." Ronnie tells him putting his hand on his shoulder "Like really get that."  
"Yea?" Brandon asks looking up at him  
"Yea." Ronnie smiles 

 

Dave wonders if it would be rude to just get up and leave. He also wonders why he even cares if it would be. This guy has been playing if you can call it that the same song for like the last 20 mins and it just getting to be too much.

 

Several drinks later Brandon and Ronnie have managed to move their chairs next to each other, heads close to each other giggling at nothing in their drunkenness. Brandon's hand rubbing Ronnie's arm on the table.  
"I did. I saw you guys play and you, you looked like you were either going to puke, pass or bolt. I thought you had something your lyrics were great but you just weren't good enough."  
"You're kind of fucking rude"? Brandon leans forward with his head in his palm, smirking at Ronnie.  
"And you are fucking gorgeous." Ronnie says giving him a smile and sliding the hand that was on Brandon's knee further up his thigh. Brandon glances down at it and leans toward Ronnie a bit more tilting his head smiling.

 

"Ok yea, well get in touch man we have other people were checking out as well." Dave says trying to get out the front door as quick as possible and back to his car.   
"Oh I hope you are having a much better night than I am Brandon." Dave say to no one once hes in his car

 

Brandon lets out a gasps against Ronnie's mouth as his back makes contact with the car door.  
"Maybe we should slow down a second." Brandon pants breathlessly as Ronnie kisses along his jaw. "We're making out against some strangers car and getting a little handsy in public."  
"First off." Ronnie says pulling his head back and putting his hands on Brandon's hips. "This is my car." He laughs "And I wasn't trying to feel you up in public. I was getting my keys out of my pocket." he holds the keys up in front of Brandon's face laughing then kissing him again before moving to rummage around in the back seat.  
"I really don't think either one of us is fit to drive right now, I don't live far we should just walk." Brandon says leaning 100% on the car  
"Was planning on it." Ronnie says climbing out of the back "But you said you were cold." he says handing Brandon a hoodie.  
"Such a gentleman." Brandon laughs pulling the hoodie over his head.  
"Adorable." Ronnie tells him pulling on the string drawing the hood up around his face and leaning in to kiss him "Lead on." he says putting his arm around Brandon's back 

 

Dave walks in the door throwing his keys on the table and notices Brandon's are still gone. Figuring he'll talk with Brandon in the morning he heads to his room flopping down on his bead slipping head phones o and drifting off to sleep.

 

"You have too many stairs and I'm tired now." Ronnie laughs against Brandon's shoulder, arms around his waist as Brandon fumbles with the keys and lock  
"Fuck they should make keys bigger." Brandon says trying and failing to get the key in the lock he gasps as Ronnie runs hid hand down the front outside of his pants. "Thats not really helping and you can't tell me that you're not trying to fell me up now." he laughs as the key turns in the lock and pushing the door open.  
"Call it motivation." Ronnie tells him following him inside. Brandon laughs and pulls him down the hallway by the hand to his bedroom


End file.
